Dear You
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Poetry. YugiRyou. There is still time, and yet there is nothing left. #10 - You. Complete.
1. Hope

Dear You  
By SMYGO4EVA

Hope

Violet eyes  
Chocolate eyes  
All seeing  
All knowing  
The past  
Broken  
The future  
Unattained  
All is gone  
Vanished without a trace  
Nothing left for them  
But there is still time  
There is still light  
The light  
It shines  
It shines through  
The air is still here  
You can breathe again  
The dirt and the grass  
The Earth and your existence  
Still here  
The dark sleep is over now  
Time for the light to shine  
No need to be a martyr  
The fire has subsided  
It is glowing  
Glowing in the distance  
Just as hope is now  
Now and forever on…


	2. Cry

Cry

Tears  
They cleanse  
They plead  
They beg  
They stain  
Crystalline waters  
Fall from your face  
Once again  
It hurts to see it  
Faces stained with tears  
They came to pass  
In contact with the air  
It is raining  
A heart is breaking  
Thunder and lightning strikes  
An orchestra  
Then complete silence  
Now silence is crying  
Like no other quiet  
Innocence is still there  
Purity and cleansing  
Rain  
The Earth is being cleansed  
Rid of all sin  
Of all terrible things  
We may or may not have done  
What good is this place  
No matter how bad,  
It become clean again  
Time after time  
Illusions are gone  
The truth becomes alive  
Water falls from the sky  
Almost as if the angels are lamenting  
Are they of sin?  
Are they of terrible things?  
No, they are not  
They shed tears for the sins of others  
When one is in pain  
When one is suffering  
Broken and weeping  
Tears for purity and goodness  
The angels weep too  
Two angels are suffering  
They have suffered  
They have lost  
High above the Earth  
But that is not enough  
Art created by a deity  
A creation  
What makes us human  
If no one cries  
Then who will?  
Will you?  
Or them?  
Or no one at all?  
For the sin they atone for  
For what destruction is here  
They cry, the angels  
The rain keeps falling  
For all purity  
And goodness  
Cry  
The rainfall  
It is near  
The waterfall of the angels  
Of what is good  
What is to come  
And is to be right again  
You can cry now


	3. Kind

Kind

Such disposition  
For its own sake  
Helping a wounded soul  
Purity and charity  
Walking in the light  
In the dawn  
In the sun's rays  
In a heavenly glow  
The light itself is placed  
Upon you  
You cry for others  
You weep for one's sins  
You feel as if your soul  
Has been torn in two  
If you do not save another  
You smile when you see one  
Smiling back at you  
Tear-stained faces  
Break your heart  
With the burden  
You hold on your own  
You are alone in your destiny  
One is littered with scars  
A casket for tears  
Is there beside you  
You give and give  
Pouring your heart out  
Have you received thanks  
For all that you do  
You will  
You always will  
For your kindness  
and your charity  
Selflessness  
And your humanity  
The dark will disappear  
And I know  
That you will be loved  
You already are loved


	4. Feel

Feel

You see everything  
You sense everyone  
The world is upon your sense of touch  
You grasp it  
It falls afterwards  
Falls onto the cold ground  
A slap in the face  
To see harsh reality  
Fantasy is best for one  
Reality is a cruel hand  
Your heart is heavy  
You would feel it  
But no one else would  
I suppose you knew that  
Already, in enough times  
You have been subjected  
To fear, anxiety and anger  
It is hard to swallow  
But that much is true  
If you haven't known  
It is dark, you cannot sense it  
But it is there  
You can only see  
Not touch it or taste it  
You can see an ocean  
And swim in the cool blue  
You can never swim in  
A sea of black darkness  
You see and taste red blood  
One tastes the scent of skin  
Runs past your fingertips  
Eyes see all and without sense  
You would be numb  
Rid of everything  
Robbed of knowledge  
Your connection to the world  
Lost forever  
You hear many words and foreign tongue  
You have sustenance keep you going  
One feels all  
Feeling everything that passes  
In the dark of it all  
You flinch at the light's presence  
Seeing death  
Knowing love  
Feeling another's fingers  
Tasting cool water  
Your heart  
You feel inside yourself  
You feel everything


	5. Destructive

Destructive

It is all around us  
Darkness, despair and death  
Looming everywhere  
It is inevitable  
There is no stopping this  
Of what is to come  
Your death  
Not too soon, I hope  
Many would cry  
Many would fall in despair  
In any shape or form  
Coming swiftly or slowly  
The scythe falls times a many  
The world would never see  
What truly is heartbreak  
When sunlight dies  
When the deed is done  
The ever-cloaking darkness  
Consumes all  
Forever damned  
Reality is dark and gritty  
Fantasy is soft and tantalizing  
We can't separate fact from fiction  
So immersed by fantasy  
The horror of it all  
The wonder of it all  
Stained glass windows  
The holy light from above  
Shields us from potential evil  
Trickery and seduction its specialty  
Lifeblood is its gain  
Spilled red liquid from one's shell  
Names forever carved  
Your identity  
Your being  
Your only name  
The names  
You know them  
They are yours  
They are mine  
The destructive forces  
Ride upon this blackened night  
Indeed  
There is no destroying that  
Which exists forever  
Being destructive  
Becoming destructive  
Vice and sin  
It is human nature  
A destructive nature


	6. Trust

Trust

Once love existed  
Now it no longer does  
No bond  
No feeling at all  
Just for personal gain  
For the sake of self  
An emotion is lost  
Nothing is sacred  
Unexpected kindness  
Should be seen  
Possessing a life of its own  
Conclusions are stopped  
Everything falls out of place  
One's feelings are discarded  
A heart remains broken  
An illogical consequence  
Becomes reality  
You place this onto someone  
The passion grows and fades  
Just like that  
Faith is tossed aside  
In any shape of form  
It spins insanely  
Love comes again  
Even though you know  
It will never last  
Not to have loved at all  
Is a crime beyond repair  
Never admitting  
Never once telling  
The truth  
Lies are build and create themselves  
To destroy and safeguard feelings  
Flooding the earth  
The rain continues  
To wash away everything  
Flowers become wilted  
Dying from angry rain  
Caused by such pain  
What was once beautiful  
Is now broken  
Because of the many lies  
You have told  
Nevermore  
Will there be purity  
You can fan the flames  
Many times  
Repetition fades quickly  
Dependence falls fast  
No kings could vanquish  
What they once feared  
We are all cursed  
To have lies all around  
To perish in the dark  
The dark is harsh, cold  
Many will die soon  
Loveless  
Because of the lies  
You told  
Thieves can steal one's possessions  
They can never steal the heart  
Kings can rule any land  
They can never rule one's soul  
We all cower before the truth  
We are all scared  
Frightened by it  
By the truth  
Because if it is broken  
Trust is now broken  
It is lost now


	7. Wake

Wake

Lying on the ground  
Very, very still  
Almost asleep  
Filled with the dark  
Lifeless  
Everything fading fast  
A testament approaching  
Weathered wings spreading  
Almost broken  
Dead but alive in a way  
Lost for all eternity  
Caught in the maze  
That once was a heart  
No longer a heart  
Just a shell  
An empty shell  
Soul stolen  
Essence lost  
Gone forever  
Humanity no longer exists  
There is only a shell  
For an evil to overcome  
To make its host  
Its own body  
Now of good use  
A soul needs rest  
The heart needs peace  
Stay asleep  
Be away from the world  
For a while, I hope  
Tears fall for you  
Lost soul  
Awaken soon  
Wake to the light


	8. Fade

Fade

We simply exist  
Watching everything pass by  
In slow motion  
And when it is too fast  
Waiting for something  
We don't know what it is  
It is something worthwhile  
Eyes cast down  
Hands folded  
The winds keeps shifting  
The pages keep turning  
Fates are and have been sealed  
No matter what occurs  
Rooted into a place  
Unshakeable  
Standing forever  
A lament of the fallen  
Earth becomes a graveyard  
When it is time  
Saving a soul could cost yours  
It is crystal clear  
Quiet singing of such fates  
Could break a sacred silence  
A reign of turbulence  
Is nigh  
We turn away  
When one is lost  
An aftertaste of sadness is left  
We exist and then we die  
We are here so we could disappear  
So we could fade away  
Disappear into nothing  
Into the nothingness  
We fade away


	9. Gone

Gone

The eyes  
Two innocent souls  
Someone  
Anyone  
They can see all  
Broken beyond repair  
A last tear  
Rolls down  
Like rain from a cloud  
Somber  
The love has vanished  
For one and another  
Rising  
Then disappearing  
Almost dying  
Motionless  
Lifeless  
They are undone  
Sealed after all  
By one's fate  
Never to be loved  
Does exist now  
You remember nothing  
Everything exists no longer  
It becomes blurred  
Your vision  
Does anyone notice?  
I hope so  
Because I can't see you  
You are gone  
That's right  
You are now gone


	10. You

You

Innocent and pure  
Overshadowed by the dark  
Eyes clouded  
Filled with tears  
Ivory skin  
Colored eyes  
Purple  
Chocolate brown  
Bid you goodbye  
But why so soon?  
One loved by all  
Seeing marred faces  
Scars all the rest  
So sublime  
The lifeblood that flows  
Flowing freely  
Broken and bitter  
Longing for someone  
Just like them  
Yet different  
Trying to find true love  
Pure happiness  
There are no fairytales  
They do not exist  
They should, but they don't  
There are shadows  
One belongs to you  
One is mine  
Fallen angels roam  
Banished for eternity  
So, goodbye  
Dear you  
Sleep forever  
And find the light


End file.
